Wizards, Weirdos, and Winchesters
by AkiAki-Burst
Summary: Ginny makes a deal at 11 with a demon for Harry's life... but naturally things don't work out how she hoped the would. Harry changes and is no longer welcomed in the Wizarding World so he runs to the Americas in hopes of finding a new home. Sam rushes toward 'Verlassen Haven' with a severely wounded Dean in the backseat and Cas isn't answering when called, now it's a rush against
1. Chapter 1

(Harry- 12 Ginny- 11)

Eleven year old Ginny read over the passage carefully once again. She knew a war was brewing on the horizon and she would not allow Harry to die. There had to be a way to make sure he survived, and she would do anything to make that happen. Grimacing in determination she checked the bag next to her, not wanting to leave anything behind. She only had one shot at this; one shot to make sure her Harry survived.

Checking the clock one last time, Ginny shoved the book in the bag and put it under her bed. She needed to wait until everyone was asleep before sneaking out. Laying down on her bed she closed her eyes, praying to anyone who would listen that this would work. Sighing deeply, Ginny clinched her hands tightly...and waited.

* * *

When the moon was high in the sky, brightly shining on the Earth, Ginny slunk down the stairs expertly stepping over the noisy stair and made her way outside. Quietly she walked to the edge of the yard where the wards ended and stopped in her tracks, looking back at the house once more. Sighing heavily she bit her lip as she stepped past the wards hoping her parents were in a deep enough sleep that they didn't notice her crossing over. Pausing slightly she smiled brightly when there were no lights flickering on or her mother bellowing for her to come back.

Clutching her bag tightly to her body she ran through the field toward where the roads crossed. Reaching her destination she quickly dropped to her knees in the center and began pulling out everything she would need for this to work. Ginny set the small tin box on the ground popping it open to make sure everything was already in it. The photograph of herself was taken recently and it was by far the most simple ingredient to get besides the yarrow. She had to cry and beg to visit her grandparents after getting home from school so she could get the graveyard dirt needed.

The hardest to get surprisingly was the cat bone. The family didn't have a pet so she had to figure something out and it wasn't until visiting a friend a week ago that she had the option to get it. The two girls were sitting outside gossiping happily while they waited on dinner to be finished when Ginny noticed a small black cat playing in a muggle's yard not too far away. Later that night she snuck out and crept down to the muggle yard and smiled slightly in determination when she spotted the small animal sleeping on the porch. Gripping the knife tightly, she'd fought down the guilt roaring through her with a simple thought: It's for the best….For the **greater good.**

After snapping the lid closed on the tin she pulled out a small shovel, dug a small hole and buried the tin. Taking a deep breath she stood and waited for the spell to take effect.

"Hello Little One."

Ginny gasped and spun around to see a man standing a few feet away from her. She watched him warily as he stepped closer, stopping about 3 feet from her and giving her a soft smile.

"What can one so small need me for?"

Brown eyes narrowed at being called small and she stood a little straighter, desperate to be taken seriously. "You're a Demon right? And you can grant my wish?"

The demon flashed red eyes at her before letting them fade back to the normal brown color, and smiled, "Yes Little Bird… to both questions. Name's Crowley, now how about you tell me your name and what it is that you want?"

Ginny bit her lip and nodded slowly, "Ginny Weasley, and I want you to make sure someone I love survives."

Crowley blinked at the girl fighting back a smirk, wondering how special this person was to make an 11 year old want to sell their soul. "Who is this person and why do you think they are going to die? Is your mummy sick?"

"No! His name is Harry Potter and he's the only one who can save us from the Dark Lord!" After her outburst she was breathing slightly harder and there was a light crazed look in her eye. She took a deep breath and continued on in a softer voice, "There's a war coming and everyone keeps saying that Harry is the Chosen One and he's the only one that can save us. Mum used to tell me stories all the time about him and how he defeated Voldemort when he was only a year old."

A little Natural Born Witch then, how interesting…Crowley raised an eyebrow at the clear hero worship in the girl's voice and just waited her 'crazy speech' out. Eventually she'd wind down enough to finalize the terms and he'd be able to get back to his office where he left that new bottle of Craig.

"Mum told me that I look like Lily a bit, Harry's mum, and that we'd be perfect together." Ginny's eyes flew up to meet his and when next she spoke there was a hard edge to her voice, "So I need to make sure he survives this war… so him and I can be together and be happy."

Fighting back a snort Crowley just nodded his head, "Fine. I will make sure that this Harry Potter survives this war no matter what, and in 10 years time I get your soul."

Ginny frowned at that, 10 years wouldn't give her much time with her True Love but it was better that nothing at all, but she nodded her head in agreement. "Fine… Just make sure he survives no matter what."

Crowley smiled at her and she couldn't help but shiver slightly when the smile took on a more sinister look. His eyes flickered red again and he reached out to grasp her tightly on the shoulder, "Then we have an accord, and now you just need to sign the contract."

She looked up at him curiously and nibbled on her bottom lip, showing her nerves. "I didn't bring a quill with me."

His grin only widened and bent at the waist to bring his face level with hers, "That's not how deals are finalized Little Bird. They are sealed with a kiss."

Ginny jerked back in shock, looking up at him with wide frightened eyes, "But I don't want my first kiss to be with a demon! It needs to be with Harry!"

Standing back up Crowley gave her a droll look and shrugged, turning to leave before a small hand grabbed his arm, halting his exit. He looked back at her with a raised eyebrow and looked at the hand grabbing his arm then back to her, waiting for something to be said. When the little redhead just continued to stare at him he heaved a heavy sigh and plucked her hand up gently removing it.

"Look, Little Bird I don't have all night. You need to decide quickly what you want to do. Save Harry or protect your lips from a demon."

Whimpering slightly Ginny finally nodded her head, "Ok. I want to save Harry."

Keeping his smile as soft as he could Crowley bent at the waist again and repeated the terms. He waited for her to agree once again before quickly pressing his lips to hers, sealing the contract. He stood back up and looked down at the little witch.

"Well now Ginny Weasley, your One True Love will live and in 10 years time I will see you again. Take care Little Bird and run off home."

A gasp left Ginny when Crowley popped away, leaving her alone in the center of the crossroads. Gathering her things quickly Ginny darted back toward the house, still hoping that no one had noticed she had left.

* * *

 **Charlie Weasley sighed as he stood in front of the window looking out over the yard of the Burrow. Even though the time difference was only two hours between England and Romania the work schedule was quite different. He'd be out with the dragons at this time if he was back there but since he got back here after the Chamber of Secrets shit he found himself bored more often than not. Knowing that he couldn't sleep yet if he wanted to not fuck up his routine back home, didn't leave him with many other options.**

 **So here he was at almost 3am staring out the window debating if he could get away with quietly creeping down stairs to fix something to eat when he noticed 2 figures in the distance. At first he thought it was a father and daughter but something just seemed off with how the two were talking.**

 **He felt his jaw drop when the taller of the two leaned down and pressed a kiss to the child's mouth; What kind of sick fuck?**

 **He stood watching as the male popped away leaving the girl alone and then he had a sinking feeling of exactly what had just happened….. Someone just made a deal with a demon! He couldn't believe that someone would be that desperate to sell their soul, and at such a young age. He was so lost in thought he almost didn't notice when the smaller figure began running toward the Burrow at break neck speed….**

 **NO! Ginny what have you done!?**

* * *

When she got back to her room she shoved her bag under the bed and quickly changed for bed, cleaning herself of the dirt from outside. Cleaned and changed she sat heavily on her bed going over everything that had just happened; in less than half an hour the remainder of her life just got so much better. Now that she knew there was no way for Harry to die she could focus on making herself the perfect bride for him. Ginny broke into a huge grin and slumped back on her bed feeling the drain of the day finally hitting her, the last thought running through her head was one that insured she'd have pleasant dreams.

Lady Ginny Potter

* * *

Ginny woke up the next morning with a smile bursting on her lips and a bounce in her step. Walking down the stairs she couldn't keep the smile off her face and with her mind elsewhere she didn't notice her brother standing in the way of her getting to the kitchen. With a small grunt of surprise she looked up at Charlie and smiled brightly at him before frowning when she noticed the dark look over his face.

Without saying a word he grabbed her arm gently and marched her right back up to his room, closing the door behind them. Shaking slightly he sat her on the bed and started pacing the length of his room, mumbling slightly to himself. Finally stopping he turned to look at her with a wrecked look, a look she never wanted to see on her brothers face again.

"Do you know what I can see from my window Gin, and do you remember that I don't sleep at night?"

Ginny sucked in a harsh breath as she looked up at her older brother. She knew he would never understand why she did what she felt she had too. She set her jaw and stared back up at him, there was no way she was going to let him yell at her for doing something to secure everyone's life.

"I did what I had too, and nothing you say is going to change my mind!"

Charlie stared at her with disbelief….. "Do you hear yourself? Do you have any idea what this is going to do to Mum and Dad?! What was so important that you decided to sell your soul?"

Ginny blinked back tears as she played with the hem of her shirt, "I made sure our savior would live through the war…. I made sure my future husband wouldn't die young."

Rearing back in shock Charlie stared at his little sister like he had never seen her before... She sold her soul for Harry Potter? She gave up ever having kids and raising them herself…. Her 40th birthday….. for Harry?

The taller redhead sat heavily on the bed next to Ginny and dropped his head into his hand, "How long did he give you Ginny?"

"10 years."

Charlie choked on the whispered reply and fought back frustrated tears, she wouldn't make it to her 25th birthday, "You know I have to tell Mum and Dad right?"

Ginny jumped from the bed and spun to look at him, a fire burning in her eyes, "No you don't! Telling them isn't going to change anything and it's just gonna make them miserable for the next 10 years. Do you really want to do that to them? Just let them have these 10 years and I don't want to spend my last years trapped in the box they would shove me in."

Finally losing the battle with his tears Charlie looked at his sister and shook his head, "Then what do you want me to do Ginny? I can't keep a straight face right now and I won't lie to them."

Biting her lip Ginny reached out and wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck, wincing when she felt the splash of tears hit her neck, "Then leave right now. I'll tell them you got called away and had to leave."

Tightening his arms around Ginny, Charlie gave a weak nod his voice rough, "Fine I'll leave. I won't be back for awhile after this, Gin. I just can't be around you after today." Separating slightly he looked into her eyes and felt his anger renew at the stupid and careless thing she had done. With one last hug Charlie waved his wand and packed up all this things, and without another word or look at his sister he apparated.

Clenching her fists tightly, Ginny took a deep breath and turned to go back down the stairs. The family was planning on finishing breakfast quickly to head to the Leaky Cauldron and meet up with Hermione. A smile worked it's way on her face as she thought of how soon she'd be seeing her future husband; now to decide on what to wear…

* * *

 **Five Years Left**

(Harry- 17 Ginny- 16)

Harry gasped loudly as he felt himself coming awake, still laying on the ground. He winced in pain when he tried to stand and his body felt like it had been torn apart and hastily put back together. Stumbling slightly he finally managed to stand up with the help of a tree and almost fell back on his ass when he took in the scene around him.

The bodies of the inner circle were dotted around and directly in the middle of all the chaos was Voldemort himself. Biting his lip Harry shuffled closer and nudged the snake like body with the toe of his shoe before dropping to his knees, pressing two fingers against the pale neck checking for a pulse. When none was felt he dropped back on his ass and looked around the clearing once again, smiling when he saw Hagrid leaning against a tree very much alive.

"Hagrid!"

The giant man was laughing and crying at the same time as he slowly made his way over bodies to Harry. Not even a moment later Hagrid had scooped Harry up and held him close to his chest, while Harry wrapped his arms around the thick neck as best he could.

Leaning back he looked into beady black eyes, "Hagrid, what happened?"

Shifting Harry slightly so he could carry him easily Hagrid frowned in confusion, "I don't really know Harry. He shot the killing curse at you and ya both fell, but that's when things get weird."

Harry frowned slightly and bit his lip, ignoring the pain racing up his back and neck, but didn't interrupt Hagrid's story. He needed to know what happened.

"About a minute after you fell, both of you started screaming something fierce. Then this man showed up with the snake and laughed while he snapped his fingers making the thing burst into flames. Next thing he snaps his fingers again and You-Know-Who just stops moving and all the Death Eaters around just dropped."

Emerald eyes widened as Harry listened to Hagrid. He was almost terrified to know who that man was, who could just snap a finger and destroy a horcrux? Not just that either, with just a snap he killed one of the most terrifying 'men' the wizarding world had ever seen. Wincing softly as his wounds were aggravated as Hagrid carried him back to the castle, Harry decided he didn't want to know…. at all.

When the pair reached the tree line of the forest Harry asked to be set down so he could walk the rest of the way. While he wasn't the one to actually kill the Dark Lord he knew these people would still see him as their savior… and a savior couldn't be carried back after victory like a princess.

When they broke through the trees a loud deafening noise greeted the two and it took Harry a moment to realize it was applause and cheering. Fighting back a frown Harry limped forward and came to a stop in front of everyone. Reaching in his pocket Harry slowly pulled out Voldemort's wand and held it up for everyone to see.

"Voldemort is dead!"

* * *

 **Four Years Left**

(Harry- 18 Ginny- 17)

Ginny snarled as she finished the summoning spell and waited for the demon to show up. The redhead was furious at the way this whole thing had turned out. She paced back and forth mumbling quietly to herself about 'filthy demons' so she didn't notice that she wasn't alone until a voice behind her spoke up softly.

"Hello Little Bird."

Spinning around to face the demon Ginny kept the sneer on her face as she stared at him. She clenched her fists and bit back the initial response she had at seeing his smiling face. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes to calm down, knowing that nothing would change if she shouted attitude at him.

"Crowley… I need you to fix what you messed up."

Raising a manicured eyebrow at the girl Crowley's smile widened, "And what mistake would that be Little Bird?"

Stomping her foot loudly Ginny's voice was decidedly whiney when next she spoke, "You made Harry a freak. He's not normal anymore and it happened after that final battle!"

Crowley's smile turned vicious as he looked at the little human across from him, "You said to make sure he survived…no matter what and that's exactly what I did. I just pulled forth something in his genetics he already had access too and made it stronger."

Snarling at him again she picked up the book she found the summoning in and threw it at the smarmy bastard. Shrieking slightly when the demon merely dodged the book Ginny grabbed a small bottle of holy water next and went to toss it at the demon only to gasp where Crowley were nowhere to be seen anymore.

Suddenly a hand reached out and snagged her wrist, holding it tightly and causing her to cry out in pain. "Now now I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'd hate to collect early, it's bad for business."

Finally jerking her arm away she backed up a few steps, watching him carefully. Raising her nose in the air she attempted to look down on the demon and sneered again when she noticed that Crowley just looked amused.

"You made him a freak and that wasn't supposed to happen! How do you expect me to marry him when he looks like that, when he's not evenhuman?"

Crowley just laughed and shook his head, "That little human is not my problem. Our deal was that he would live… and that was all."

Ginny stared at the man as he walked toward the book she had thrown. Her eyes were slowly starting to mist over when she finally realized just how bad she had messed up with this. She only half noticed him bend down to pick up the book and tuck it under his arm, before turning toward her again.

"Oh yes… One more thing Darling, just so you know. If you hadn't made that deal for your precious Harry Potter….he would have lived anyways; as a human."

Crowley laughed loudly as he slipped out of the room, leaving behind a rampaging redhead throwing things around with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

 **Three Years Left**

(Harry- 19 Ginny- 18)

Harry sighed as he walked up the yard toward the Burrow, he hadn't actually been to the house since him and Ginny had broken up when she found about he wasn't human anymore. Green eyes looked on wearily as he noticed the Weasley's all seated in the kitchen, waiting on him to show up.

Knocking lightly on the door Harry waited for someone to open the door and he tried to think of any reason for being called here today. His mind continued to draw a blank and that bothered him more than he would like to say. He hadn't seen Ginny in over a year, he stopped coming to visit Molly when all she did was try to force him and Ginny back together. The twins he still saw often, being the third partner in the store, and he spoke to Bill and Fleur through letters when he could. Charlie he's spoken too a few times but there always seemed to be something off about the second eldest Weasley, and he kept his distance when he could.

Ron however seemed to take it the worst that Harry and Ginny were no longer together. The two had stopped talking about 6 months ago after Ron had showed up at the college Harry attended and yelled at him about leading his sister on. When Harry had tried to explain that Ginny was the one who ended it because she couldn't even look at him without cringing, it only seemed to set Ron on more. For the next 30 minutes he called Harry any name he could and even accused him of changing himself so he could get out of the relationship.

Sighing softly Harry scuffed his shoe along the ground, he really didn't want to be here. He braced himself when the door opened and let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding when he saw it was only George at the door. Smiling softly at the twin he gave a small wave and stepped in when the redhead moved to the side to let him in.

"Hey George, is there a reason I got called here today?"

Face grim George just shook his head no, "Don't know but apparently it's something big that needs everyone here for."

Sighing again he trailed along behind George and stood to the side when he noticed that everyone was seated around the living room. When Ron noticed him he shot to his feet and snarled slightly.

"What are you doing here?"

Taking a deep calming breath Harry leveled a bland stare back at the angry redhead, "I got a letter asking for me to be here."

Seeing that his little brother was about to start another fight Charlie held a hand up to stop the conversation. "I asked him to be here 'cause this deals with him as well."

Frowning deeply Ron dropped back on the couch next to Hermione and crossed his arms over his chest, looking anywhere but at his previous best friend. Hermione looked over to Harry and sent him a small smile which he returned easily; she was still one of the only people who spoke to him like he wasn't a freak.

Seeing that everyone was here and mostly calm Charlie stood and walked to stand behind Ginny, resting his hands on her shoulders, "I asked for everyone to be here so Ginny could explain something to all of us at once."

At that every head turned toward the girl in question and waited for her to began talking. To Harry it looked like she was terrified and severely pissed off with whatever they were about to find out. It still hurt to look at her a little because of how she ended things, and he thought they had loved each other. However she had taken one look at him after the change and flipped out, screaming how she couldn't be with someone who wasn't human; someone who was a freak. That was the last he had spoken to her.

Ginny fidgeted when all eyes turned to her and she turned to glare at Charlie, who didn't look away from her fiery gaze. There was no way he was going to let her back out of this, not when there were only a few years left.

"Well… after the incident with the Chamber I realized how easy it was to die, and I didn't want it to happen." Looking down at her lap she told the whole story in a soft quiet voice, not looking up even when she heard Molly start sobbing. Ginny had no desire to see the anguish on everyone's face, especially on her parents.

"So this is all YOUR fault! She gave up her life for YOU and you can't even stay with her?!"

Everyone snapped their attention when Ron jumped up to shout at Harry, who looked at the angry redhead in surprise.

"First off I didn't ask for her to make a deal, second she left me when she found out I wasn't human anymore. Besides there has to be a way to undo it."

The entire Weasley family all looked at Harry in shock at how blase he was being about the whole situation. Ron clenched his hands tightly as he took a step toward Harry, but stopped when Charlie spoke up in a clipped tone.

"She just tells you that she sold her soul and the first thing you do is place blame on who left who? She did this for you!"

Harry scoffed slightly and shook his head, "Look we're not here to discuss our failed relationship status, Ron brought that up. I'm assuming we're here to try and figure out how to fix one of her more poor choices."

The family was shocked silent for a moment before Molly, Charlie, Ron and Ginny all started yelling various things at Harry, who just stood there, jaw clenched and eyes narrowing. He listened for only a moment more before raising a hand, calling for silence.

"How is it my fault that she fucked up?! I didn't ask for her to sell her soul for me to live. I didn't ask for any of this. So don't stand there and fucking blame me for her MONUMENTAL FUCK UP!"

The resounding quiet was eerie in a house that was normally bursting with noise, and it was very easy to hear the furious whisper spoken out loud.

"It was all for nothing anyways. Crowley said that even if I hadn't made the deal you would have survived. So not only do I only have three years, you got turned into a monster."

Ron jerked forward standing a few feet from Harry, eyes wild as he looked as his former best friend. "This is your fault! She did it for you! She's given up EVERYTHING for you and how do you repay her!?"

Harry jerked forward, baring his fangs with a slight hiss, causing the rest of the house to step back with a single thought in all their heads. He really isn't human anymore.

Hermione watched with wide eyes as Harry stalked forward, slowly backing Ron toward the wall. Seeing his eyes starting to slit she jumped up and ran to stand between the two, throwing her arms around Harry.

"Harry NO! Calm down!"

Molly gasped loudly when Hermione jumped in front of a crazed Harry only to frown when she noticed that the boy calmed down instantly. She turned to look at her youngest son and saw a look of repulsion and anger battling it out. She could only think of a few reasons as to why a hug from Hermione would calm him down that quickly and none of them were that positive.

Standing straight she moved to pull her precious little girl into her arms, hugging her tightly and turned toward the two still wrapped around each other. "I think you both should leave here… Now. Fred, George...Make sure they leave."

The twins nodded and cautiously reached out to lay a hand on Harry's shoulder, sighing softly when no violent reaction came. They turned the two toward the door and slowly lead them out of the house. While at the door the twins took a cautious look behind them and smirked when they noticed their family all cooing over 'Poor Ginny'.

"Look Mate, we'll come see you later and talk. Don't go into hiding just yet alright."

Harry looked at the two with wary eyes, trying to figure out if they were serious or just fucking with him. Seeing the genuine expression from both he just nodded.

"Yeah Ok, I'm only at Grimmauld on the weekends though, but if you want to talk during the week get Mione to tell you the address later."

They both nodded and headed back in the house to figure out what was going on. The scene the two walked in on would have made them laugh any other time. Ginny was sat on the couch Molly next to her, pressed as close as she could be, arms wrapped tightly around her daughter.

Ron was pacing back and forth, mumbling angrily to himself about cheating girlfriends and poncy ex-best friends. Bill and Charlie were sitting on one of the couches a drink in hand and the bottle settled between them on the floor. Arthur was leaning back against the wall with a distraught look on his face, and kept trying not to cry every time he looked at his little girl.

Finally after working up a tantrum Ron burst and threw a glass at the wall, "I knew he was a dick, but how could he be so heartless after everything we've done for him!"

The twins just looked at him oddly and when it seemed no one was going to point out the obvious they decided Fred would speak up, knowing now is not the time for 'Twin Speak'. "You all do remember he was muggle raised right? And demons aren't something covered at Hogwarts? How the hell is he supposed to know anything about this, and same for Hermione."

Bill blinked and looked at Fred for a moment before turning to his father, "They have a point. As kids they were only mentioned in a off-hand way. It wasn't until Charlie and I moved out that we learned exactly what they could do."

Arthur sighed and leaned his head back against the walls, "That may be, but Harry still tried to attack Ron."

"No he was warning him off. Harry felt threatened and his instinct was to show Ron that he was tougher. The dragons do it too when we get too close."

They all looked at Charlie after he had spoken, looking tired and terrified for his little sister. While he may not like Harry all that much considering he was losing his sister for Potter, he wasn't going to add anything else to the flames. Not when it was something Harry couldn't help considering it was an instinct thing.

The Weasley family all sat around looking varying degrees of angry and sad, none of them knowing just what to do after find all that information out. Finally Bill stood and downed the remainder of his drink before reaching to snag his jacket to pull on.

"I'm going to go talk to the Goblins to see if they have anything on Crossroads Demons or a way to break a contract. I'll be back later."

That seemed to be the kick start the rest of the family needed and each one, minus Molly and Ginny herself, grabbed their coats and headed out to see if they could figure anything out.

* * *

 **One Year Left**

(Harry- 21 Ginny- 20)

Ginny bit her lip as she waited with the rest of her team before the start of her first game with the Harpies. She gripped her broom tightly as nerves bubbled up rapidly and she tried to fight them down. It had taken 2 years of hard training and a bit of sex to get where she was, but in the end it was all worth it.

She knew she was worrying her parents with how wild she had gotten, but honestly she just couldn't care. She found out very quickly how much she enjoyed sex and alcohol, sometimes she even enjoyed smoking after a good round. She also wasn't too picky about who she slept with, as long as they didn't make her work too hard she'd lay back for just about anyone.

But now...she was actually doing something she'd wanted too since she first saw Harry fly; she was going to play Quidditch professionally.

Thinking of Harry always brought in a mix bag of emotions nowadays, depression being the largest of the lot. At first it was that she wouldn't be able to become Lady Potter and it shattered her more then she wanted to say, but it was more that now, she lost the rest of her life for an ungrateful jackass. She was angry that she ever tried to do something for him that shortened her own life and she got NOTHING for it.

Ginny shook her head now was not the time time to think about Harry Potter. She wanted nothing more to do with him...now it was all about her.

"Come on Weasley, it's show time."

Smiling at her team captain Ginny nodded sharply, "Ready. Let's get this done so we can get back and have our after party!"

The rest of the team laughed along with her and they each grabbed their brooms heading out to the pitch.

Ginny looked at the rest of the team a wide smile on her face and followed along behind them.

* * *

 **Six Months Left**

(Harry- 21 Ginny- 20)

Harry sighed as he dropped into a chair in his living room. He had finally gotten his degree for business and then spent the couple months with Luna and Hermione planning out exactly what he wanted to do with his shiny new degree.

Luna was the one who came up with the idea, a sanctuary for anyone who came asking for it; creatures, demons, humans, wizards and witches, and hell even angels if they were real. He'd give them a place to feel safe, someplace to get a good meal and maybe a shower, someplace to heal up if need be.

It was something he'd learnt rather quickly in the British Wizarding community, that creatures (even savior creatures) were less than anything. He had no rights back there and he knew he couldn't get a job no matter who he was; and the only reason he still had money is because the Goblins liked him for some reason and didn't close his vaults. The only people who really spoke to him anymore were Hermione, Luna, the Twins, Neville, and oddly enough Draco Malfoy.

Groaning softly as his back popped slightly Harry reached out for the folder Hermione had shoved at him before she had left. He flipped it open and began looking over all the information she had piled up on where a good place to build would be and the best sigils to use. He wanted to make sure that no violence could be done there, so had asked her to go buy all the books she could on it since he couldn't actually get the books himself.

"So what exactly are you planning on building that needs all those sigils?"

Harry jumped from the chair and spun around to face the voice that had just spoken behind him. His eyes widened when he noticed a man standing a few feet behind him in a black suit and black coat draped over his arm. The slightly husky deep voice made Harry stop short before hexing the man, but he still kept his wand ready.

"Who are you?"

The man just smiled and let his eyes flicker red for a moment before going back to their normal brown, "Does that answer your question?"

Harry sucked in a harsh breath when figured out who was standing in his house and he slid his wand away, not knowing if anything would work on a demon. He made his way quickly to the cabinet he kept his liquor in and pulled down a strong bottle of whisky and grabbed two glasses. Making his way back to his chair he shook the glasses at Crowley and indicated for him to sit in the chair across from him.

When Crowley was situated Harry poured them both a glass and sat back, watching the demon closely as he brought the glass to his lips to drink. After another deep breath Harry grabbed the folder and turned it toward the demon so he could see the plans for himself.

"Is there anyway to save Ginny?"

Crowley looked up from the paper and stared at Harry for a moment before shaking his head, "No, the Little Bird has built her nest, as it were. She'll be dead in six months time."

Harry bit his lip and took a large gulp of his drink, trying to think of anything that could help. "What if I offer to trade places with her?"

Again he was met with a head shake, "There really is nothing you can do for her. She made the decision and has to deal with the consequences, besides do you really want to die?"

When Harry shook his head no Crowley continued on, "So no…. There is nothing you or anyone can do, no matter how hard her family try?" At the questioning look from Harry the demon elaborated, "They are searching the books and asking around to see if there is a way to get her out of a legally binding contract."

Downing his drink Harry reached out to pour another and top off Crowley's when he noticed the demon had finished his. Leaning back in his chair he watched as the demon read over the information written in the folder, a curious look on his face.

"So was there a reason you popped into my home?"

The demon looked up from the paper and smiled slightly at Harry, "I just wanted to actually meet the man who was causing all this drama. You do know that some of those Weasley's really don't like you; in fact, I'd go on a limb here and say they hate you."

Harry scoffed lightly taking another drink, "I've lived with hate my entire life in one way or another, what's one more family?"

His blasé response garnered a raised eyebrow from Crowley and Harry snorted a laugh, "Would you like to hear a story and then tell me if I'm at least going in the right directions with those sigils?"

Laughing slightly Crowley waved Harry on and leaned back in the chair to get comfortable. "Tell me a story and if I'm so inclined I'll assist you with your sanctuary."

Smiling softly Harry took a deep breath and then started talking quietly about his life at the Dursley's and Hogwarts. It felt odd to be having any kind of conversation with a demon but oddly enough he never felt in danger. It was almost as if Crowley just didn't want to be alone at the moment and Harry never was one for turning away people in need, even if was just a lonely demon.

After a few hours of just talking Harry finished with a weak flourish, "...And here we are. I'm a 21 year old creature, almost 22, with plans to start my own business." Sighing again Harry bit his lip softly, "A business that maybe I should start elsewhere. I'd rather not still be in England when she dies if they all blame me, Ron alone would try to ruin me and if that didn't work he'd burn my place to the ground."

Letting out a soft 'ahh' noise Crowley nodded, "That might be the best. That young male is quiet the angry one." He chose to ignore the soft 'Angry doesn't cover it at all. He's a rabid fucker.'.

"Well, any ideas about my little Haven?"

The demon pursed his lips slightly and thought about all the things Harry's friend had listed in that folder. Reaching out for a pen he grabbed an extra slip of paper and jotted down a few more sigils for Harry and at the top wrote a single word.

"America? And what are these sigils, I've never seen them before?"

Giving a sarcastic put-upon sigh Crowley reached over and tapped the top sigils, "This one here is to keep demons from popping in whenever they feel like it, unless given express permission from you. This one will keep the angels from doing the same thing."

Harry held a hand up stopping Crowley, "Wait angels are real too?"

Sending an annoyed look across the table the demon continued on, "Yes… now hush I'm teaching. This one will help keep the peace, so to speak. It will expel anyone you tell it too. That one there will alert you if anyone brings a weapon into the building, even holy water. And the last ones down there are to help strengthen your own wards that I'm sure you'll be placing"

Emerald eyes widened down at the paper before he smiled up at the demon. "I don't know what to say besides, Thank You."

Crowley just waved him off and poured himself another drink, "Don't thank me. I'm not doing this purely from the goodness of my heart, I'm getting something out of this as well."

Harry laughed lightly, "Yeah I know. If I get this up and running then even you have a place to hide out in, but still it helps...so thank you."

"If you want to thank me, let me have the rest of this bottle and we'll call it even."

Snorting Harry stood and walked to his liquor cabinet again and pulled out an unopened bottle. Walking back to the chair he handed the bottle over and sat back in his chair and looked over at Crowley as the demon looked at the bottle in his hands. Chuckling softly Harry shook his head and reached for the paper and looked over the sigils on it. Each little doodle had a small explanation written next to it and a book title was written at the bottom where he could find more information.

"Well it's been fun dear but I must head out, deals to be made as such rot. Thanks for the whiskey."

Harry stood when Crowley did and nodded to the demon, "Have fun and it's no problem I can always buy more whiskey. And thank you as well… for the sigils and the warning about the Weasleys."

Crowley smirked and blinked out of the apartment, leaving Harry alone once again. Laughing to himself Harry walked to the coffee table and picked up the folder once again, looking over the information inside it. Finding the page with the new sigils he glanced down at the book title written there and figured he'd need to send Hermione out to find it.

Sighing softly Harry reached for his phone in his pocket at dialed Luna's number. He had bought both her and Hermione one when he left the wizarding world, figuring phones were better than having to wait on owls to deliver messages.

"Hello Harry."

"Hello Luv, how are you?"

"I'm well, a little sleepy but ok."

"Then rest well tonight, okay?" Hearing her affirmative he tossed the folder back on the coffee table and dropped into his chair. "I have a question for you."

Oh…? And what would that be Dear Brother?"

"How do you feel about moving to America?"

* * *

 **Zero Days Left**

(Harry- 22 Ginny- 21)

Ginny jerked around in her seat, looking around the hotel room, terrified at the sound of howling dogs in the distance. Shuddering slightly she grabbed the bottle of gin and took a large gulp, wincing at the as it ran down her throat.

She had left two days ago and rented a hotel room so she wouldn't be around her family when she finally died. For some reason she wanted to face this alone, without her mother hovering over her like she was going to break. She didn't know what was going to happen to her and she didn't want her family getting hurt if they tried to stand in the way.

A howl sounded off in the distance again and she whimpered lowly. For the past few hours she had been steadily hearing a large dog barking and howling, coming closer all the while. There were also the hallucinations that came randomly and they were slowly getting worse. She knew it wouldn't be long.

Taking another large drink Ginny felt tears running down her face and she couldn't help but think about Harry at a time like this. No one had seen him in months, not even in the Muggle world and some part of her couldn't help but hope that he was lying dead somewhere. It was his fault she was in this mess anyways. Brown eyes widened when the sound of growling could be heard on the other side of the door.

Biting her lip she looked at the remainder of the bottle and decided to just chug the rest, it's not like it could hurt her. Ginny screamed slightly when the door started to rattle like something was trying to break it down. Hugging herself tightly she sobbed loudly as the rattling of the door got worse before stopping completely.

Quieting herself she held her breath and waited to see what would happen next. The door of her hotel room broke off it's hinges and she held her breath as the hellhound slowly walked in. She whimpered when the beast gave a small growl and took a step closer. The next thing she knew the hound leapt forward and sunk it's claws deep into her leg, dragging her down slightly.

The beast loomed over her before baring sharp fangs and growling loudly. Quicker than she thought possible it lowered its head and bit down harshly on her shoulder and she couldn't fight back the scream that ripped from her.

The last thought she had before everything went dark was a simple one and it was one that started this whole thing.

I love you Harry.

 **Hollenberg Kansas (39.986985, -96.993420)**

Harry smiled and pulled Luna into a hug, both laughing happily. It had taken 6 months to find the spot for his sanctuary and get the deed for the land, but he finally got it. Again it was Luna who came up with the perfect solution after almost 4 months of driving around America, not liking any place they found.

"Why not try for the center of the States?"

After that everything went rather quickly. They found a good plot of land about 2 hours from the exact center, considering that spot was already taken. It was a bit of a distance from any of the bigger cities, but neither of them had to worry too much about when they could just apparate. However building away from any bigger cities made it a bit easier to not get caught.

"Luna… Pet, I think this is gonna work. We break ground in about a week and the whole thing should be built within a couple months. After that it's just getting the sigils up and warding the place."

Harry beamed down at his little sister and laughed again at the look of joy stretched across Luna's face. Sighing happily he tightened his arms around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"We're home, Luna."


	2. A Hunter and a Demon walk into a bar

**Bold print is Parseltongue.**

(Two Years Later)

Sam clutched Ruby's knife tighter as he crept around the corner, vaguely noticing that Dean was following closely behind, the colt aimed and ready. They had come to Steele City, Nebraska when Bobby called to let them know about the strange deaths happening in the small city. Apparently someone or something was kidnapping young girls, holding them for roughly 5 days and harvesting certain organs, then leaving the dead females on the steps of the church. It had gone unnoticed until the count was up to five.

It wasn't until a sixth victim was found that the boys figured out what they were dealing with: demons. The girl's body was covered in sulfur and she had some strange marking carved into her flesh. It made both their stomachs turn slightly and they were determined to handle the demon before another girl was taken. However it was harder to find the hideout than they thought it would be, and another girl went missing.

Realizing they only had five days to find her they searched everywhere they could think of, not wanting to have another family be torn apart. Then finally something went right; the demon got messy.

So now they were quietly searching an old abandoned house on the outskirts of the town. The entire place was covered in sigils keeping the angels out.

After searching the house top to bottom, both brothers made their way to the door leading to the basement and Dean reached out to slowly open the door. When nothing came at them Dean started the cautious trek down the stairwell, trying to be as quiet as possible. Sam stayed close behind his brother ready for anything that might come their way.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs they looked around the empty room, frowning before they noticed a slightly hidden door off to the left. They glanced at each other once, then headed for the door. When they door was opened they heard screaming and before even thinking it through they burst into the room and Dean fired off a shot, hitting the demon in the back of the head. With the black eyed bastard down Sam ran toward the girl, unlatching her from the table she was strapped too.

The three of them were almost to the front door when it opened and nine more demons walked in.

"Fuck."

Sam snorted at his brother's outburst and pulled the girl behind him. He needed to think of a way to get them all out of here safely. The girl was hurt and it was very likely that they would be hurting soon as well.

The taller hunter wracked his brain trying to think of the safest way to get back to the Impala and so far nothing was coming to mind. He shifted his gaze to Dean, hopefully his brother could think of something, and when he saw the smirk stretched across Dean's face he began to worry.

The shorter hunter lifted his gun and aimed at the center demon, firing a shot before anyone could move a muscle.

After that the room became a flurry of movement as the remaining demons attacked, all trying to capture the Winchesters and get the girl back.

Dean grunted as he jerked back from the knife one of the demons was holding, his hand going to press at the bleeding wound on his side. He cast a glance at Sam and noticed that he was right by the door, only one demon blocking his path. He quickly shot the demon blocking the way and hissed as the demon he was fighting managed to stab him again.

"GO Sam!"

Sam turned to say he wasn't leaving without Dean when the girl grabbed his arm, her strength leaving her after the torture she was put through. Cursing loudly he grabbed her and rushed out the door and helped her into the backseat before he leapt into the driver's side and started the car. Sam quickly leaned over and opened the passenger door for Dean, knowing they would need to make a quick exit.

Dean smirked when Sam got the girl out, before focusing on the remaining demons. He slid his flask of holy water out and tossed some at the demons, causing them to hiss and back up slightly. Green eyes looked around trying to find something to cause a distraction with. He cast a glance up and smiled when he saw the large light fixture in the center of the room. He tossed more holy water at the demons and pointed the gun at the chain holding the light to the ceiling and fired.

The demons yelled out and jerked back to avoid the falling metal, none of them noticing that Dean had quickly ran out and jumped into the Impala.

"Let's go!"

Sam didn't need to be told twice and floored it back toward the main part of town. He quickly pulled up to the hospital and took just enough time to make sure the girl got in okay before he tore out of the parking lot toward the hotel they were staying in. There was no time for anything else. They needed to leave now.

Once back on the road Sam laughed at looked at Dean, quickly noticing that he looked pale and shaky.

"Fuck Dean, are you hurt?"

Dean just grunted and closed his eyes, "They got lucky Sammy."

Brown eyes narrowed and he tightened his grip on the steering wheel, unconsciously picking up speed. He looked over at Dean again and cursed when he noticed all the blood soaking through the shirt, his brother slipping unconscious . He needed to find someplace safe to check over just how bad Dean was hurt.

He was almost frantic in his search for someplace to get first aid supplies, almost anything would be welcome at this moment. He was in such a panic that he almost missed the building on the side of the road. Not giving himself time to think he pulled into the parking lot and almost cried in relief when he noticed the sign for the place.

Verlassen Haven? The name of the bar was written in a square sign someone close to the road, and in the four corners were hunter symbols naming the place a sanctuary. Quickly finding a spot to park, Sam all but jumped out of the car and ran to the passenger side. He opened the door and gently tried to wake Dean, not wanting to hurt him any worse than he already was.

"Sammy?"

"Hey Dean, I found a place that looks like it could help. Apparently it's a Hunter sanctuary and one of the symbols is showing a medic here. Can you walk?"

Dean nodded weakly and held an arm out for Sam to help him out of the car. He tried to hide a wince as the wound on his side was pulled slightly, but judging by Sam's bitch face he knew he didn't hide it well enough. He sent a smile at Sam and waved his hand telling his brother to lead the way on in.

* * *

Harry sighed as he cleaned another glass, trying desperately to ignore the Vampire giving shit to the Ghoul two tables over. Really as long as it stayed verbal he was fine to let them measure dicks on who the better bloodsucker was. Finally it sounded like the Vamp was gonna shut his mouth and Harry sighed in relief, however it wasn't really all that surprising with what happened next.

The Ghoul snarled and leapt from his seat and slammed the Vampire's head into the table. The Vampire was quick to respond, reaching back to punch the Ghoul hard in the throat. Harry hissed out a soft word, stopping the two creatures in their tracks. He quickly rounded the bar and stared down at the immobilized beasts, raising his right thumb to his mouth and making a small puncture in his thumb; just enough to let it bead up with blood slightly.

He watched as both their eyes widened slightly, finally registering what they just did. Calmly he held up his left wrist, bringing the seal tattooed on it into view. He shifted so he was directly facing the Ghoul and gently ran his thumb over the seal.

"Aydett, North Carolina."

The moment the words left his mouth the Ghoul vanished. Green slitted eyes then focused on the Vampire and he let a sinister smirk stretch across his face, fangs peeking out from between his lips.

"Forks, Washington."

For a moment no one spoke then a Werewolf in the back started laughing, breaking the tension. The Wolf walked toward Harry, an amused look on his face. Stopping next to Harry he cocked his head to the side.

"So...was that a spell?"

Harry smiled and turned to walk back behind the bar, picking up the glass he was cleaning before. "Kinda, but not really."

Setting the glass down he lifted his wrist again and showed the Wolf the marking. "This is a nifty little seal that a friend gave me. It allows me to evict people who don't follow the rules, where before I had to actually say a spell."

Humming softly the Wolf sat at the bar, looking curiously at the tattoo. "And the words?"

Chuckling softly Harry pulled his arm back and grabbed a beer for the Were, knowing that's what he had ordered earlier. "Places… That drops them in those cities."

The Were looked at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. Once he calmed down a bit he held his hand out with a bright smile on his face.

"Jared Cooperson, nice to meet cha."

Harry smiled and reached to shake the Were's hand, not bothering to hide the patch of light grey scales that ran up the inside of his forearm and back of his hand.

"Harry Potter. The pleasure is mine."

Jared beamed and continued to sit at the bar talking to Harry until the Were had to leave. Waving bye the large male strode out of the bar, whistling softly to himself.

Harry shook his head slightly and continued cleaning the glasses and serving customers when they came to the bar. He absently heard the storeroom door open and turned to see Luna walk out, a soft smile on her face. She walked right up to Harry and he pulled her into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Hello Pet. How is the Banshee?"

Luna giggled and snuggled in closer, "She's fine...resting now."

Harry nodded and squeezed Luna once more before heading off to help a man who wandered up to the bar. His sister came to stand next to him once the man wandered off and started helping him wash the used dishes. Leaning close to him she slowly started whispering in parseltongue.

 **"So what was that burst of power I felt a moment ago?"**

Smiling down at the whispered hissing he couldn't be happier that he had blood adopted her.

Once they moved here he had asked her if it was something she would like, and she had immediately agreed; not having any family left back in England after he Father had died. After that Harry had quickly gathered everything they would need for the ritual, ecstatic that she had said yes.

Once the ritual had been completed Luna had been drained, so Harry had taken her to her room to rest. Once he had her situated he had looked down at her arms and gasped when he noticed the delicate white scales around her thin wrists. Bright blue eyes looked down at her wrists and smiled brightly before turning to face him, whispering in a tired voice.

 **"Oh… how pretty."**

Harry had jumped when he heard the hissing and then laughed loudly. A smile bloomed brightly across his face and pure joy raced through his body. Luna can speak parsel! His eyes flickered up to hers registering the surprise on her face, and he moved to lay next to her on the bed. Gently he moved her closer, pulling her into his arms, and his smile turned fond when she curled into him.

 **"Luna...Sweetness, can you understand me?"**

The blonde female nodded and returned his smile, completely happy with the way things turned out.

Harry shook his head slightly when he felt Luna poke him in the arm, trying to get his attention. He smiled sheepishly at her pout at being ignored.

 **"Sorry Love, I was just thinking."**

She gave him a curious look but nodded at his excuse, **"So… What happened?**

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, **"Nothing big. I had to evict two people, a Ghoul and Vampire started fighting."**

Snorting softly Luna nodded, those two species were always snarking at each other. Ever since she was young she could never understand why people always resorted to violence, and she'd lived through a war.

Luna was quickly shaken from her thoughts when the door swung open and two men struggled through. The taller of the two seemed to be supporting the shorter, who was pale and shaking. Luna could see blood coating the man's shirt and jeans. Biting her lip she couldn't be more grateful that her brother had placed wards around the bar that muted the smell of blood, or there'd be quite a few rabid Vampires at the moment.

She turned to warn Harry but he was already moving toward the door, a frown firmly on his face.

Harry's head snapped up when the door opened and two men walked in, a strong buzzing feeling at the base of his skull. Two Hunters who are heavily armed...Wonderful.

He quickly made his way to the two, mentally thanking Crowley for the ward to cancel the smell of blood. He glanced back at Luna and smiled at her when she nodded her head, letting him know she'd handle the bar. He stopped in front of the Hunters and helped the big one catch the shorter one when he started to tip forward.

"Follow me to the storeroom, I have medical supplies back there."

The larger male nodded and Harry helped them move toward the back, past the bar. Harry shoving the door open and let the two men in before him so he could close the door behind them. He gently grabbed the injured one, swiftly leading them down the hall the door opened up to. Ignoring the gobsmacked look on the taller Hunter's face he directed them into an unused room and ushered them inside.

"Questions later. Lay him on the bed. I'm Harry, by the way."

Quickly doing as asked the big guy laid the other on the bed and dropped into the chair close to the bed. He dropped his head in his hands, shaking softly. Heaving a sigh he looked up at Harry, a grimace on his face.

"I'm Sam… and that's my brother Dean. Can you help him?"

Rolling up his sleeves and ignoring the gasp, Harry nodded. "Yes I can. I must ask though that you keep your weapons put away, this is a sanctuary."

Sam just nodded absentmindedly, still focused on his brother. He watched as Harry poured some liquid on his hands and then move toward Dean.

Harry reached over Dean and gently moved the man up so he could remove the worn leather jacket, tossing it to Sam. He then reached in a drawer in the small dresser next to the bed and pulled out a pair of scissors to cut the bloody shirt and jeans off, knowing that doing magic right now might cause problems.

Once he had the shirt and jeans removed he kneeled down to look over the stab wounds on Dean's side and thigh. He winced slightly in sympathy and reached into the bottom drawer, pulling out a few vials. Turning to Sam he looked the hunter in the eye and spoke in a quiet voice.

"Sam, I know that you and your brother are Hunters… but right now I need you to trust that I am here to help. Okay? What I'm about to do is going to be a healing that combines both potions and magic."

Seeing Sam tense at the word magic Harry smiled reassuringly and pointed to each vial as he told the jumpy Hunter what they would do.

"This one is to clean out the wounds, it will hurt a bit. This one is to help kickstart the healing so I can fix him up quickly. This one I'll have to get him to drink to replenish the blood he lost on the way here, and this last one is a pain reliever."

Sam watched Harry closely, looking for any signs of deceit and when he found none he gave a quick jerky nod. He still didn't trust magic but at the moment it was the only option.

Harry smiled and reached to grab the first potion, pouring it over the stab wounds ignoring the way Sam tensed at Dean's hiss.

"I told you it would hurt. It's like any other disinfectant, it's getting all the nasty bits that might have been on the blade."

Nodding again Sam leaned back and forced his body to relax, it wouldn't be a good thing to punch the man helping them. Resting his hands on this thighs, he tightly clenched his jeans and just continued to watch. He felt his eyes widen as Harry poured the next vial into the now cleaned wounds and a small amount of steam rose from them. Sam flinched slightly, jerking up to stand, when Harry stood and leaned over Dean.

Sighing loudly Harry turned back to Sam, his voice strained in annoyance, "Look...I get that you're worried about your brother and you have no reason to trust me. However I AM here to help, so you can't sit still and stay out of the way. while I try to save your precious brother from blood loss… Then get the fuck out!"

Sam stared in shock at the smaller male and nodded his head tiredly, slumping back in the chair, "Sorry… It's instinctive. We haven't had much luck with magic."

Emerald eyes softened as he gazed at the slightly lost Hunter, "I get it Sam... I do. But right now I need you to be as still and silent as possible, I can't have the distraction while doing this. I know it doesn't look bad on the surface… but that knife cut deeper than you think and it nicked blood vessel."

Sam paled and reached a hand out to grab Dean's arm, terror running through him at the thought of losing his brother again. He couldn't go through that again… he couldn't be alone again! He was jerked out of his thoughts when a gently hand rested over his, soft grey scales glinting in the light. Brown eyes met green and the Hunter gave a jerky nod, removing his hand and gripped jeans again.

Seeing that Sam was good for now Harry pulled his wand out and leveled it at the more damaging wound. Soft latin words started pouring from his mouth and he ignored everything around him.

Shocked Sam could only watch as Dean's injury healed in front of them, the muscle and skin stitching together at an incredibly fast pace. Less than five minutes late there was only a faded thin scar where the stab had been, and the one on Dean's leg took even less time. He was amazed and uncomfortable at the same time. His heart and soul were grateful that Dean was okay and only a thin scar remained but his mind was telling him to grab his brother and run.

He watched intently as Harry grabbed the third vial, for the blood loss his mind supplied, and brought it to Dean's lips, coaxing the man to drink it. Sam cocked his head to the side as Dean grimaced slightly before relaxing back against the pillow. He looked at Harry in question and he raised an eyebrow when the man just chuckled lightly.

"It tastes like a bit like a mix of Pepto and barbeque sauce, but it works wonders. Now this one…" Holding up the slim vile Harry smirked slightly and shook it lightly, "...tastes like the left side of horse's ass."

The surprised snort from the Hunter made Harry smile in accomplishment, laughing quietly he turned back to the sleeping Hunter and gently coaxed it into Dean's mouth. Running soft fingers along Dean's throat he finally got the man to swallow the pain reliever.

Standing straight he looked over Sam, noticing the bruises and small cuts along the man's neck and arms. "Would you like to be healed as well? I have a balm for smaller wounds that works wonders."

Sam shook his head no, eyes still focused on Dean, "No, I'm good. I'm just bruised a bit, no offense."

Snorting Harry just waved him off, "No big deal, but it's on that shelf to your left if you change your mind. Also Dean should wake up in about an hour, but it could be sooner. This room is y'alls until you need to head out."

Harry turned to leave and he heard a mumbled thanks on his way out. Walking back into the bar he froze when he noticed that everyone in the bar was frozen stiff. Realizing that another fight must have broken out he headed toward Luna. He had given her control of the wards as well, but she didn't have the power to cast people out so she just froze the entire bar; minus the actual sanctuary in the back, of course.

He found her standing in front of Arachne, a deep frown on her face. Coming up behind his sister he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and leaned down to whisper in her ear. He sneered slightly at the snarling spider, her pretty face marred by the anger etched into her features.

 **"Little Sister, what happened?"**

Leaning into him slightly, Luna closed her eyes, **"The little spider is new here and didn't know the rules. So when she started to attack the Shapeshifter a Wolf a few tables over caught her arm and explained things to her. She obviously didn't listen and moved her attention to the Wolf and attacked."**

Harry nodded in understanding and straightened looking the Arachne in the eyes, "Let me explain something to you before you get evicted. This place is a Haven...it's a sanctuary. It's for people to rest and find peace, violence is NOT tolerated at all. My bar… my rules."

Bringing his thumb to his mouth again he pressed lightly against his fang, letting the blood well up. Cocking his head to the side he thought about where to send her. He really didn't want to send her to a place where she would have ample people to attack and change, so he had to think harder about this.

Finally he decided and looked at her once more, "Everyone gets a second chance, but that's it. Remember that when you have to find your way back home...and remember that I'm being polite with where I'm sending you."

Running his bleeding thumb over the seal on his wrist, never breaking eye contact with the now wary Spider, "Kilgore, Nebraska."

With a pop she was gone and Harry released the bar from it's frozen state. With a sheepish smile he looked around at everyone, seeing some look a little nervous. With a soft sigh, Harry tried to think of a way to release the tension in the room and then his eyes landed on an empty beer glass.

With a bright smile Harry called out to get everyone's attention on him, "I am sorry for the incident that just occurred and for all of you being frozen, and I wish to make it up to all of you...So the next round is on the house."

Harry smiled when there were happy yells from around the bar. He whispered a grateful thanks to Luna when she immediately rushed behind the bar, eager to take orders for drinks. With a small smile still on his face he turned to the Wolf that tried to stop the assault and held his hand out to the man.

"Thank you for trying to stop the fight. I really appreciate it."

The blue eyed Wolf grinned back at him, reaching out to shake Harry's hand. "Not a problem, almost all of us are really grateful for this place. You saved my life about a year ago so it was the least I could do."

Emerald eyes widened and he wracked his brain for the man in front of him, seeing the scar across the man's neck it finally clicked.

"Marcus… I'm glad you're well. No issues with the scar or anything I hope?"

Grinning Marcus shook his head no, "Na...It's all in working order." Glancing at the bar the Wolf nodded his head towards it, "It looks like she's being overrun… I just wanted to thank you."

Looking toward the bar Harry winced, he couldn't even see Luna anymore. Giving Marcus one last smile and thank you he darted over to help his sister. It was madness for a bit but Harry welcomed it after the tension that had hung over the bar moments before.

Roughly an hour later everyone was finally sitting in the tables dotted around, fresh drinks firmly in hand, talking and laughing loudly. Luna was resting on one of the bar stools, chatting happily with a female Shapeshifter, giggling shyly at some of the men around. Harry rolled his eyes as he cleaned the dirty glasses, snorting randomly at the things the two women were talking about.

When he heard the storeroom door opened he turned his head toward it and raised an eyebrow when the Hunter duo, Sam and Dean, walked out.

* * *

Sam startled out of the light doze he was in when Dean shifted and groaned on the bed, green eyes fluttering open. The younger Hunter reached to grab his brother's hand, bringing Dean's focus to him. Sam grinned down at him before reaching out to punch Dean's shoulder...hard.

Dean hissed and glared at Sam, bringing his other hand up to rub his now sore shoulder. "The fuck Sammy?"

Brown eyes narrowed and Sam punched Dean again, "You promised you weren't going anywhere… and then you get stabbed in the side, deep enough to puncture a blood vessel. You're lucky I found this place."

A sheepish wince crossed Dean's face as he went to sit up, and was surprised when nothing hurt. He quickly shifted his body so he could look at the area he was sure he was stabbed in and found nothing but a tiny faded scar. His leg was the same way. Green eyes looked up at Sam in question…

"What did you do Sammy?"

Sam's eyes widened as he looked at the annoyed expression on Dean's face, before his own shifted to show the anger running through him.

"I didn't do anything Dean! You were dying in the Impala and I saw a place that had Hunter symbols calling it a sanctuary. When I got in here I'm assuming the owner, Harry, helped me get you back here where he healed you."

He leaned down to grab the bag he run to the car for about 20 minutes ago, throwing the clean clothes at Dean. He leaned back in the chair and waited for his brother to get dressed before focusing on those green eyes again.

"Dean… I've never seen anything like it."

The next few minutes were spent with Sam telling Dean everything that had happened. The two Hunters trying to figure out what to do with this new situation.

"We need to get out of here Sammy, this place isn't far from Steele City. Those Demons will show up soon."

The taller hunter bit his lip and nodded. He was honestly surprised they hadn't found them yet, Steele City was only about 15 minutes away. Sam jerked out of his thoughts when he heard the door open, Dean standing there waiting for him to come on. Rolling his eyes Sam headed out through the door and down the hall that Harry had led him up before.

The two moved through door out into the bar with caution and stopped dead in their tracks. Dotted around the bar were people seated at tables, drinking, laughing and just seemingly having a good time. There was nothing out of the ordinary, just a bunch of people having a drink.

Movement at the bar had both Hunters attention snapping toward the body moving behind the bar, pour drinks and passing out beers. A sign on the wall behind the man had Dean raising an eyebrow.

Enter, friend, but please beware:  
This is a place of help and care.  
Leave your troubles by the door;  
set down your sword, run no more.  
Fur and feathers, scales and skin,  
All will find safety within.  
Break the rules and out you'll be,  
The second time, permanently.

(An ye harm none, do what ye will...  
Owner reserves the right to kill.)**1**

Dean nudged Sam and gestured toward the sign, "What do you make of that?"

Brown eyes read over the rhyme and snorted softly, "He did say this place was a sanctuary. Now I'm starting to wonder just what he offers sanctuary to."

Both brothers hummed slightly and watched as Harry stood and talked softly with a blonde woman and a brunet woman. Dean frowned and knocked his knuckles against the top of the bar twice.

The man turned toward them with a tiny frown before saying something to the blonde woman quickly. When she nodded he turned toward the brothers and strode toward them, arms crossed over his chest; little grey scales shining in the overhanging bar light.

Emerald eyes rested on Dean and they softened slightly, "How are you feeling Dean? Any stiffness or aches?"

Dean blinked at Harry in confusion before he realized this must be the dude Sam was talking about, the one that healed him. Narrowing his eyes slightly Dean nodded, "I'm good. Fit as can be."

Harry smiled brightly at the two of them, "I'm glad. Let me know if you have any problems, 'kay?... Good." Taking a step forward Harry leaned against the bar, propping his chin in his hand. "What can I get cha?"

Both Hunter's eyes focused on Harry's scales before their eyes shot back to his face when he coughed lightly. Seeing the amusement dancing in those eyes made Dean snort loudly, and Sam mumbled a soft apology. Laughing Harry just waved them off and asked again what they wanted to drink.

"Uh...Whiskey, best you got it, on the rocks? And Samantha here will take a beer...whatever you have on tap."

Harry nodded and moved to grab the drinks, he set them down in front before leaning against the bar again.

"You have your questions, but I need you make sure you understand those words on the wall behind me. This is a Haven, and everyone within these walls is under my protection. Again you can keep your weapons on you but they need to stay hidden, or you're out the door…. and I don't mean just to the parking lot."

Both men stared at him for a moment before nodding, "We understand Harry."

Harry smiled brightly at Sam and waited for their question to start.

Dean shifted a bit, taking a small swallow of his whiskey and looked at glass intently. "First off...What kind of whiskey is this?"

Harry laughed and reached below the bar pulling a tall bottle out, setting it on the counter next to Dean, "High West, it's a personal favorite of mine. About 70 bucks a bottle."

Dean hummed softly, reaching out to pull the bottle closer to read the label, and he expertly ignored Sam's annoyed bitch face. Really the kid should get a patent out on that, it's effective… but not as much as the puppy dog eyes. Damn Jolly Green.

Rolling brown eyes Sam looked at Harry curiously, "Would you answer truthfully on any question?"

Harry sighed and thought about it for a moment before nodding, "Unless it's way too personal then yeah."

Taking another drink of his beer Sam watched Harry closely, "So you practice witchcraft? Hoodoo?"

Green eyes regarded them closely and then he snorted loudly. "Straight to the point huh? I kinda expected you to be the more delicate one, lots of flowery words."

Sam blushed slightly as Dean laughed, a teasing glint in his eyes as he looked at his brother. Sam shoved Dean lightly and focused back on Harry, who was chuckling into his own glass of whiskey. "Well…"

"No Sam. No Demon deals or sacrificing of virgins or any other such rot."

Dean watched as Harry stayed calm and continued to wait for whatever questions the two of them could think of, "So where'd you learn all that? Wiccan Elementary School?"

A small amused smirk crossed Harry's face and he leaned toward the brothers slightly, "I learned it at school, and no not a primary school. I went to a school for Natural Born Witches and Wizards, no one there made any deals for power. We were all born with it."

The sound of two glasses hitting the bar made Harry raise an eyebrow and he tried not to laugh at the looks on either brother's face. They really were too cute…

"Wait! So Wizards are real?! Like Merlin and Gandalf?"

Harry snickered at gobsmacked looks and nodded, "Yeah… Well Merlin was real, Gandalf was created by Tolkien; at least I believe he was."

Sam took a heavy drink and Dean downed the remainder of the dark liquid before grabbing the bottle to pour more. The brothers looked at each other in surprise before looking back at Harry. The Englishman was still leaning against the bar watching them with an amused smile.

Dean took a deep breath and swallowed another mouthful, "Why haven't we heard of any Natural Borns before?"

Standing straight Harry shrugged and took a sip, "We keep hidden for the most part. No one wants a repeat of the Witch Trials."

Sam leaned forward eagerly, a curious light in his eyes, "How though? The way you make it sound is that there are a shit ton of you guys. Someone is bound to notice."

"There are spells and charms that are used to hide our areas, or make non-magicals remember something they need to do somewhere else… Like leaving the stove or water on at home."

Sam hummed thoughtfully and tilted his head to the side, licking his lips slightly, "So… are you human?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer, however before he could the front door to the bar burst open and seven Demons strode in. They all looked furious and Harry didn't bother walking around, he just launched himself over the bar. He noticed Sam and Dean going for their weapons behind him and he glared over his shoulder at the duo.

"Put those away… or by my own rules I have to send you away as well."

"Harry those are Demons…"

Harry snorted and nodded, "I'm well aware of what they are Sam. Now put them away and let me deal with this."

The brothers traded a look before Sam sighed and slid the knife back into his jacket, with Dean sliding the colt back into the back of his jeans. They watched as Harry took few steps forward and glared at the Demons.

"Stand down."

The Demon in the front snorted and sneered at Harry, a mocking expression on his face. "Or what little Wizard?"

A sinister smile stretched across the Brit's face, and he whispered something that was too quiet for the brothers to hear. They did however notice the effect it had right away. All seven Demons appeared to be frozen, only their mouths able to move. Harry strode forward, stopping in front of the Demon who appeared to be in charge.

"Why are you here?"

The Demon growled at Harry and tried to break free from his binds, before snapping back at the Brit.

"Crowley sent us for the Winchester brothers no matter what."

The chuckle that Harry let out sent shivers down most of the patron's spines and both brother's eyebrows rose in shock.

"Oh did he now? And I'm sure he told you to disregard the rules of the Haven? Shall we find out how truthful you're being?"

Harry took a few steps back and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a cellphone and dialed a number. He stood still while the phone rang and when the other person picked up a smile crossed Harry's face.

"Hello oh Mighty Demon of Demoness, I have a question for you?... Uh huh… No not that, it's about some of your minions. Uh huh…. No… now listen will you? I have seven Demons in my bar claiming that you told them to rush my bar to find the Winchesters? Ah ok, come in through the back… See you soon."

Ending the call Harry stared at the Demons still frozen and smiled sweetly back at them, "Well Crowley is on his way, so this should be solved soon."

The Winchesters blinked when all seven started talking at once, trying to back out of the mess they found themselves in. When all that happened was Harry laughing, they changed their strategy and tried to threaten him to release them. The Brit just laughed harder.

Hearing the door behind them open the brothers turned to look and gaped slightly when Crowley walked in with a small box in his hands. The Demon looked around and smiled when he finally spotted Harry, walking toward the laughing Wizard.

When he reached Harry, Crowley held out the box with a grin, "Sorry Nathair Nimhe. I had to stop by Sukiyabashi Jiro to fetch something for you. It's a lovely little sashimi plate, just for you."

Harry rolled his eyes and moved to accept the box, taking a small sniff. "Thank you and I'm glad to see you here Oh Great Evil King of Doom. Would you like to handle them or shall I?"

Crowley snorted and waved him off, "I shall handle them. They know the rules here are absolute, and this is inexcusable."

Harry nodded and moved to the side, "Then remove them, Evil One...before I get angry."

Bowing slightly at Harry, Crowley fought to keep the laughter out of his voice, "Indeed Nathair. I shall see you later."

Harry snorted "Prat."

"Wanker," and with that Crowley and the seven were gone from the bar.

Smiling at everyone Harry just wandered behind the bar, and yelled for everyone to continue to have a good time.

Sam and Dean watched as Harry opened the box and let out a happy shout. They both made their way over, peeking in the box, grimacing slightly at the rows of thinly sliced fish. Both were confused when the blonde walked behind the bar and over to Harry, peering in the box as well.

Harry smiled at his sister and grabbed the pair of chopsticks tucked into the box, "Want a piece?"

When Luna nodded he grabbed a thin slice of tuna and held it out for her to eat. After chewing she hugged him tightly and walked down the bar, helping a man that called out for a beer.

Emerald eyes looked at the Winchesters and Harry smiled, "You still had questions?"

Sam nodded still looking oddly at the box, "Uh yeah… are you human?"

Harry sighed and chewed thoughtfully before answering, "I was at one point."

"At one point?"

Emerald eyes snapped to Dean and Harry nodded, "Yes… When I was younger someone made a deal to let me survive no matter how, and this is the 'how'. I've been this way since I was 17."

Sam coughed slightly and furrowed his brows, "So… what are you?"

Harry smiled brightly and both brothers noticed the small fangs in the man's mouth, "Me… hmmmm… Well, I'm a Naga."

Sam and Dean tensed slightly and watched the man across the bar, knowing how dangerous a Naga was. Harry just smiled brighter when he noticed the slight tension in both Hunter's shoulders.

"Calm down you two. It amazes me that I have to keep reminding you that this is a Haven. I'm not about to break my own rules."

The Winchesters nodded and reached for their drinks again, draining them down. Harry just quirked an eyebrow and refilled their drinks before wandering off. He slipped up next to Luna and hugged her tightly.

 **"Are you ok Harry?"**

Nodding Harry tightened his embrace, **"Yeah, I'll just never be used to bigots. Though those two are trying to not be like other Hunters, I still make them nervous."**

The blonde just nodded and watched as Dean pulled out his wallet, leaving a few bills on the bar. She nudged Harry slightly and he turned enough to see both Hunters head toward the door. He was surprised when they both turned slightly when they reached the door and waved bye, yelling out a loud 'Thanks'.

'Huh maybe not all Hunters are the shoot first ask questions later….

* * *

Sam and Dean were quiet on the ride back to Bobby's, both thinking about the strange man at the bar. When they pulled up both hopped out of the car and walked up the steps to Bobby's, fully expecting it when the older Hunter shoved the flask of holy water at them.

When all three were settled on the chairs dotted around Dean looked up toward the ceiling and called out for Cas.

"Cas! Get your feathered ass down here now!"

The sound of said feathers drew their attention to where Cas was standing slightly behind Sam.

"You needed something?"

Dean snorted, narrowing his eyes slightly, "What do you know about Verlassen Haven and the dude who runs it?"

Bobby leaned forward slightly brow furrowed, "Verlassen?... That's German for Forsaken. Forsaken Haven?"

Sam nodded but before he could say anything Castiel spoke up.

"Verlassen is a Haven for all those who seek sanctuary, no one is turned away. The owner and his sister are Natural Born's from England, and Harry is seen as a War Hero even if most of the population now looks down on him for being a Naga. For two years now they have run that bar, helping whoever they could. That Sanctuary is the safest place in the US."

All three Hunters stared at the Angel for a moment before Bobby made a small humming noise in the back of his throat. "Well… at least we have a place close by if we need to hide."

**1**So this bit was not written by me… It was written by my Lovely Wife and favorite person of all time larissalee. Go check her out on AO3, please! She's awesome!

Nathair Nimhe is Gaelic/Irish for Snake.


End file.
